Return to the Nightmare
by SakuranLD
Summary: Miku starts having nightmares about her trip to the Himuro Mansion. Akina was lost. Midori finds a friend. What ties these three people together. Read inside for more. Plase R


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Fatal Frame. Please do not sue us._

_Note: Okay, this is one of my first fics where I'm working with someone. Just figured I'd let you guys know._

Miku threw herself up from her deep slumber.

"A dream. It was only a dream." she said holding her head. She got up, trying not to disturb her husband, and went into her bathroom. After the events in the Himuro Mansion two years before, she didn't think that her nightmares would come back. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. "You look horrible." she told herself.

She turned on the cold water and splashed her face with it. It was really cooling her off. She had broken a sweat in her sleep. She walked slowly back into her bedroom. The sound of her husband's soft snoring made her smile. She thought back to when she'd first met him. Memories flooded her mind.

_"Are you all right miss?" a voice asked her. She shifted her brown eyes up to the person above her._

_"Yes." she said standing back up. She had run into him. She was late for work and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going._

_"Here, let me help you." the man said. He stuck out his hand and she grasped it and he pulled her up. When she was on her feet, he walked over to the place where her files had fallen. "I'm sorry about these." he said handing them to her. They were soaked. They had fallen into a puddle of water from the days before rain. She sighed._

_"It's okay. Thank you for helping though." she said smiling back at him. He smiled back at her and then he turned to walk away. "Can I at least have your name?" she asked._

_"Lee Shinoda." he replied. "What about you?" he then asked._

_"Miku Hinasaki." she said. He nodded and walked away._

"Miku sweetie, are you okay?" Lee said at the table the next morning,

"I'll be fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." Miku replied.

"I think you need to get some air. We just moved here and that's all you've been doing. Unpacking this, unpacking that. How about I do some unpacking and you go watch TV?" Lee said smiling at his wife. Miku smiled at him slightly.

"That sounds good." she said. She hugged and kissed her husband and took her coffee mug to the counter for a refill and walked into the living room.

Akina looked up at the Himuro mansion. What was she doing here? She felt the cool night wind brush her skin activating goose bumps, saw the moving shadows dancing in the moon light and smelt the trees behind her, the death and decay in front of her. She questioned her presence again. She had been in school a few moments ago, what had happened? Why was it night and cold and here, why was she here? Had she fallen asleep and was having the same nightmare again? It didn't seem so, she was too aware.

She turned too leave only to have her vision black out. Blinded she stumbled backwards, hearing her footsteps on the bridge, she turned again, facing the giant mansion which was derelict. It scared her that was for sure but it was the only way out, the only way to end this nightmare! That is all this could be after all and that was her hope on ending it.

She looked at the bridge as she crossed the sight of the wood, a natural object providing a comfort from her increasing fear. The dirt stuck in the cracks providing extra grip besides playing a part in the bridges erosion.

The damp had begun eating away at the sturdy wood, causing it to rot. If it wasn't for the sheer thickness of the wood, the entire bridge may have fallen in already. Akina hurried across the bridge the bubbling water causing her unease to grow.

They creaked slightly, but it was hardly audible over the stream. Akina stopped after passing halfway over the bridge. She turned to see what she was leaving to see a clearing with an obvious path leading out of there. Why had she blacked out? But she was over now, there was no way back, and hope lay ahead of her, not behind.

She crossed the bridge at a steady pace, her school shoes making a dull thump on the wood. She reached the other side panting slightly, unaware that she had exerted that much energy. She calmed down and looked up at the daunting building above her. Akina walked up the stairs as she lowered her gaze to the door. The wind played with her hair, lifting it and making it unmanageable. She pulled the light brown strands from her face, trying to protect her green eyes but they hair flew back into place. She fell a chill pass through her and she was sure it wasn't because she was just wearing a school shirt with tie and blue skirt. No, it was the nightmare ambience.

Akina inspected the door, it looked solid, heavy and she gently placed her hands on the handle, her fingers slipping on the dust slick wood. She tugged sharply at the door, which slid open easily, as if it had been used previously, not abandoned as it was. Before entering Akina thought she heard a whisper above the shadowy gossiping of the trees. She turned, only darkness sheltered the area and it seemed that she was hearing things, things created by her over active imagination. She was about to turn, to do inside, when she blinked, unconsciously. However, when her eyes opened again, a scream rang out, silencing the night air, breaking the movement. It was her own, she'd seen something that was ready to attack, she was sure she'd seen something. Something that shouldn't exist. Akina took a step backwards, unknowingly crossing the threshold before being thrown into darkness.

Midori Reshel walked into the woods near the Himuro Mansion. She was used to her fear. She wanted to see this nightmare to the end. She knew that she may not make it out alive, but she had to try. She wanted to save anyone from this horrible nightmare.

Her senses heightened when she heard a small twig break. She glanced back, but saw nothing. She continued to walk, still scared.

Wearing just her school uniform consisting of a pair of black boots, black skirt and a matching shirt, she shivered. She thought that she needed to change before she left, but she didn't want to.

When she came across a bridge, she sighed. Someone had been across it.

"What would make someone want to go there?" she asked herself. She moved her legs to where she would walk across it.

Carefully stepping over the rotten holes, rotting wood, and anything else that would make her fall, she finally made it across.

After she was across, a bush behind her started to rustle. She looked behind her. She saw nothing at first, but the bush was still moving. She searched the ground for something to defend herself and finally found a stick. She raised it to the bush. She felt like an idiot, but at least she could feel a little safer.

"Meow." something said. She looked around and didn't see the source. When it 'meowed' again, she walked slowly to the bush.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Something jumped out at her and she swatted it away. It stopped and meowed at her again. "Oh hello little kitty. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you too scared me." she said to it. it walked up to her and started rubbing itself against her leg. She let out a soft laugh and petted it. She took a closer look at it and noticed that it didn't have a tag. "You don't have a home little fellow?" she asked it. It meowed and purred at her. "Well then. I guess I'll just have to keep you." she said smiling.

Akina's eyes adjusted to the light, a few gaps from the collapsed ceiling allowing streams of moonlight to get through. There was a feeling of stillness and of frozen time in the air.


End file.
